Steroids
by AlwaysMoreMe
Summary: Our naive Princess doesn't understand the use and effects of steroids. So, when no one but the fearsome Dark Knight of Gotham knows what they are and what they can do to a human body, Diana goes hunting for answers but she may get more than she bargained for...


"There's no way he isn't using them,"

"I know, right? A man like him can't be the way he is without using something like them."

The table of female rookie leaguers behind me keep getting louder and louder with their gossip.

"I admit, I like him a little less now," one said to the other.

"I think we all do, but it makes no sense! There's no way a man as strong as him can't be using."

"But steroids are terrible for your body!" Another rookie spoke up. "Wait, maybe that why he never makes a move on Wonder Woman! Steroids can cause "problems" down below, right? It makes even _more_ sense!"

Me? Who is using these steroid things and what does it have to do with me? Annoyed with the rumor mill that's set up shop in the commissary, I rise and leave, in search of someone who can explain to me what a steroid is.

First, I see Kal. Perfect! He'll have to know what this thing is.

"Kal!" I approach him and he looks my way, smiling at me as I approach.

"Hey, Diana,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," He gives me his undivided attention.

"What is a steroid?" Kal's smile falters for a moment.

"Uh, well, I know that they're something you put in your body. Pretty sure they are more bad than good for you. Why?"

"Just curious. Thank you!" He nods and walks off. I was hoping for more information but Kal doesn't seem to know much about these body invaders either. I see Wally round the corner, and know that he must have more of an idea. Maybe he knows who those rookies were talking about.

"Wally!"

"Oh, hey, Wondy!" he says, running up to me.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"If you can go on a date with me? Of course, Wondy! What time is good for you?"

I roll my eyes at his childish behavior. "No, Wally. I want to know if you think anyone in the Justice League uses steroids."

"Steroids? Wondy, where'd you hear about such a thing?" He asks, clearly surprised.

"That doesn't matter. I just know that rumors are going around that someone uses them and I thought you'd be the person to know who it is." A smile flits across his face before transforming into a smirk. He glances around, as if looking for someone before leaning close.

"If anyone was using roids, its Bats," I gasp as he leans back.

"But why would Batman use steroids?"

"Oh, come on, Wondy. He is the only leaguer without super powers but he's as strong as he is, as capable of things that should kill a normal person. Plus, maybe it explains why he can't keep a date." Wally pumps his eyebrows and sniggers as my face changes from shock to disgust.

"Not that you would know any different but I can personally say that is not why he can't "keep a date."' I cross my arms and storm away, leaving a confused scarlet speedster behind.

I guess I should just go straight to Bruce. I'm sure he knows what steroids are unlike Kal. I should've gone to see Bruce to start with. Anything that gives me a reason to hunt him down, I take.

I knock on his quarter doors but am not surprised when I receive no response. I continue down the hall until I reach the Javelin Bay. I peek inside and find the bay empty. I purse my lips in determination as I continue my hunt for the Caped Crusader. I walk into the Monitor Womb and smile when I see the fearsome Dark Knight sitting at the computer. I walk forward, hands clasped behind my back.

His heads cocks ever so slightly to the side, alerting me to the fact he's aware of my presence-always aware.

"Princess," his voice rasps sinfully as I stop beside his chair.

"Hello, Bruce," I greet quietly. The use of his name draws his face towards me, his gaze no doubt finding me beneath those white slits in his cowl.

"Can I do something for you?" he asks as his gaze returns to the computer in front of him.

"I actually have a question that no one has been able to answer properly for me." I tell him. He nods in a "go ahead" movement. "What are steroids?" his hands freeze what they're doing, hovering over the keyboard. His head swivels back towards me.

"Why do you want to know about steroids, Princess?"

"Curious, I guess. I keep hearing the word and want to know what it means." I shrug.

"Well," he resumes typing. "Steroids are drugs that produce artificial hormones in someone's body." He says almost scientifically.

"Like what?"

"Mainly testosterone, which is mostly produced in men but women make it as well."

"I make this?"

"Yes, but men make more."

"What is it for? Why do people need more of it?"

"Very rarely do people actually _need_ the extra testosterone, but people like athletes prefer to use it, often abuse it, as it helps gain muscle."

"So it's a good thing?" I ask, confused. It sounds like it's a good thing. If athletes use it to make themselves, better, I don't see how it's bad.

"Steroids can produce numerous health problems."

"Like what?"

"Liver, kidney, and/or heart disease," Wow, serious side effects.

"Is that all?"

"It can also cause mood swings, irritability, depression, and even suicidal tendencies as well."

"Okay, so not a good thing."

"No,"

"Is there any reason someone wouldn't want to be with a person who uses steroids?"

Bruce freezes again and this time turns the chair so he can face me. "Why do you want to know that, Princess? Interested in someone who's taking steroids? If so, you need to find someone else." He turns back to the computer. Is this another way he's pushing me away? That is, if he is actually using these steroid things.

"Can you still answer my question, please?"

Bruce sighs. "Steroids can have two different effects. It can boost sexual confidence and sex drive, or it can weaken the sex drive and give the man….problems…."

"Problems? What kind of problems? More health issues?"

"If the man doesn't want children, then I guess it doesn't present medical issues, however, that isn't necessarily the problem. If a man is using steroids, it can be….difficult for him to become….excited. Besides, the body may stop producing as much testosterone when someone is trying to add to the preexisting supply. The body sees that there's enough and stops producing as much."

I'm still stuck on a man getting excited. What does a low sex drive have to do with that?

"So the man can't be happy?"

"What?"

"You said he couldn't get excited."

"No," Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose. "Princess, I don't mean the emotion. Men who take steroids face problems with getting hard during sex."

"Hard?" What grows hard? Is that normal?

Bruce actually chuckles to my response. "Are you completely unaware of how reproduction works?"

"I am aware that a man's genitals enter a woman's and their union creates a child, but I am unsure of the finer details." I admit, a light blush growing on my cheeks.

"Then I guess this conversation won't make sense until you experience these things yourself," Bruce clenches his jaw, his smirk falling off his face. "Because I am not having the sex talk with you." I sigh in frustration. Despite understanding steroids for the most part, I am now plagued with numerous other questions. And I want Bruce to answer them for me, or better yet, show me.

"Why do you want to know so much about steroids, Princess? I know it's not just curiosity."

I finally decide to fess up. "I've….heard some people talking about how you use steroids."

"What?" Bruce growls, shooting up from his chair and facing me.

"Was that supposed to be a secret or something?" I ask at the snarl growing on his face.

"No because I don't use steroids." He growls.

"They said it's the only way to explain why you're able to do so much as a mere mortal man with no powers. And why you aren't in a relationship with anyone."

"Well, whatever they think is wrong. I do not and will not use steroids. Ever." He grounds out before shutting off the computer and storming from the monitor womb.

"Bruce!" I had intended to make him upset so I chase after him. "Batman, wait!" I switch titles as we enter the hallway.

"Batman, I didn't mean to anger you! I-" Up ahead, I see the rookie leaguers ahead, all gossiping and staring at us.

"Batman, I never should've doubted you! I should've known you don't use steroids!" Bruce stops and turns to face me, the rookies pausing their gossiping to watch and listen to us.

"I would _never _use steroids. My skills, my build, all come from hours upon hours of rigorous training. I train my body and mind to be the best I can be as a "mere mortal man" for hours, not resting until I can no longer stand. As for being in a relationship, I cannot allow someone to get close to me. If any of my enemies were to find out, they would get to me through her and I can't allow that to happen."

I step up to him, my hand going to his chest, the rookie leaguers all but forgotten. My hand presses against the dark knights thundering heart, beating rapidly against my palm. "I'm sorry for ever believing otherwise. I was unsure if it was true."

"Well, it's not, Princess," Bruce says quietly.

"I understand that now. You know what I don't understand, though?" His head cocks slightly to the side in question. I lean up to whisper beside his ear. "How a guy gets hard."

Bruce growls before his hands fly up to cup my face and he hauls me to his mouth for a knee-weakening kiss. My one hand slides up to meet my other as they wrap around his neck.

"My room, Princess, and I'll show you."

"Yessss," I hiss before pressing one more kiss to his mouth. His hand grasps one of mine and he pulls me down the hall after him, both of us passing the rookies. Bruce doesn't pay them any mind but I make eye contact with them and smirk at their jealousy.

He pulls me into his room and turns to me as the door slides shut, his free hand pushing his cowl up off his head to let it rest against his upper back. His fierce cobalt eyes meet mine in the muted light of his room. He peels his gloves off, tossing them on the floor before stepping up to me, his palms coming to hold my face as he leans in and presses his lips to mine, more gentle than in the hall only moments ago.

My hands slide into his hair and pull at the short locks, a growl suddenly resonating from Bruce's throat. His kiss becomes more passionate; kissing me deeper as his tongue slides from his mouth, ready to play. My mouth opens eagerly and Bruce wastes no time in deepening the kiss, his tongue starting a fight of dominance with mine. His hands move down to my back as he locates the hidden zipper to my uniform, slowly beginning to pull it down. My hands grip tighter in his hair as I feel my uniform slackening.

Bruce's mouth suddenly leaves mine and begins peppering kisses down my jaw, my neck, to my collarbone. With one final tug, my uniform falls from my figure and lands in a pile at my feet. I feel cold with nothing to cover me until Bruce's mouth finds a nipple. My back arches at the feeling and a sharp gasp escapes my mouth. His warm mouth covers the peaking bud and his tongue circles around it beautifully.

"Ooh, Bruce," I moan as his mouth switches to the other, giving it the same attention as the first. My hands slide from his hair after one more tug and begin to trace over the rough Kevlar that still covers his entire body. My fingers search for the clasps that hold his uniform together but it takes Bruce drawing a hand away from me to show me where the fasteners are. I quickly undo them and Bruce doesn't waste a moment in shedding the upper layer of his uniform. He pulls away from me and I lean back so I can admire the god-like form of the man in front of me.

"Hera," I whisper as my fingertips trace over each scar that mars his perfect body. "The heart of a soldier, the body of a warrior," I tell him, looking into his eyes before leaning forward to ghost my lips over some scars across his heart that had clearly been meant to be fatal. He watches me quietly, trying to gauge if I'm truly attracted to his scarred features or if it's a lie. I know him enough to realize that his head is battling his heart, each trying to convince him of what he really wants.

My fingers slowly trace down to the waistband of his uniform pants, circling along the edge, briefly dipping beneath along his hip bones and the sharp v leading downwards. I've seen enough male statues in my homeland to know what awaits me at the end of that v, but the statues were never very impressive. I never understood how a woman could find what awaits there very attractive or pleasurable.

"Are you going to explain what it means for a guy to get hard?" Does he mean muscle? Because Bruce looks and feel like he's been chiseled out of the hardest rock everywhere my fingers have touched so far.

He chuckles as his hands find mine. They cover the tops of my hands and guide me to push his uniform pants down. I'm rather surprised to see another layer hidden beneath the rough pants but what really grabs my attention is the bulge on the front. The statues at home never looked like that.

I walk backwards slightly as Bruce peels his pants and boots all the way off. I take the moment to slide off my boots as well before sitting on the edge of his bed. Bruce walks towards me slowly, almost like I'm a doe and he's afraid if he moves to fast, he'll scare me off.

My hands reach out to him, almost like an encouragement and they meet the hard skin of his stomach. I trace his abs for a moment before his hands are on mine once more and he's moving them down towards the large bulge in his skintight black boxers.

"When a man is turned on," Bruce begins as he moves my hand to be just a centimeter away from touching the straining fabric, "he gets hard." I open my mouth to ask a question when he puts my hand over top of his underwear and I feel what must be a long, thick rock hidden in his pants.

"What do you know of this area on a man, Princess?"

"I know that it was never impressive on statues at home," my fingers trace up and down the shape, trying to picture what it looks like in my head. Bruce chuckles at my answer.

"That's because they are most likely examples of men who aren't hard. Getting hard means that blood flows-"Bruce cuts himself off to gasp as I cup what's at the bottom of the stone in my hand. He clears his throat before continuing. "The blood flows to a mans genital area, making him hard. When a man isn't turned on, the blood isn't flowing as much and he is soft. Or, if he takes steroids, he may have a hard time staying hard or getting hard at all." Bruce explains as one hands stays cupped on the softer ball-like objects below and the other goes back up the hard stone.

"Am I making sense, Princess?" he asks as my hand begins to rub up and down. I nod even though it only partially clicks in my head.

"Would you like me to remove my boxers?" I nod my head quickly. I want to see how he snuck a rock into his underwear.

"Do you want to do it?" Instead of answering, my hands move to his waistband and I slowly begin to drag it down. The tip of the object in his pants begins to become visible and I stop for a second. That's not a rock. My eyes flit up to Bruce who's simply watching me, eyes silently encouraging me to continue. So, I do.

I pull his underwear all the way down, deciding to look away until all of him is visible. His boxers fall down his legs and he kicks them to the side before standing still. My eyes trail up his strong, scarred legs until they reach the apex and my eyes go wide at the sight.

Unlike the saggy, wrinkly thing I'd always seen on the statues at home, Bruce is….a true masterpiece. He's long, smooth, thick, pink, and looking very delectable to my naïve brain. I begin to reach for him but stop, looking back up to him.

"May I….touch it?" I ask hesitantly. Bruce grins and nods.

My fingers move the rest of the way and brush against him. I pull my hand back, not having expected him to be silky soft. He chuckles again when I go back in for another touch. I start at the top and trace a vein down to the bottom where the two orb-like things are.

"Why aren't these hard?"

Bruce clears his throat before responding. " That's where the testosterone in a man is made along with his semen."

"And that's what makes a baby, right?"

"Yes,"

I find this all very fascinating. Bruce is a good teacher, patient with me while I learn about him.

"This looks very different from the statues back on Themyscira."

"Is that a good thing?" he asks curiously.

"I'm not sure, yet, but I believe so." My fingers slowly try to wrap around him but come up just short enough of being able to reach all the way around. "What do I do?"

"Move up and down," he softly instructs and I do as he says. My hands drags up and slides back down but even though he smooth and very soft to the touch, my hand doesn't exactly glide.

Bruce seems to read my mind. "It goes easier if there's some form of lubrication." Where am I going to find that? "Spit on your hand, Princess," What? Why would I spit on myself. "Or on me, whichever." Why would he suggest such a thing? But I want to figure this out so I spit out across him and wrap my hand back around him before beginning to move up and down again. I can move much easier now. "There you go," Bruce groans. Intrigued by his groan, I repeat the motion just slightly faster. I glance up and watch Bruce's eyelids flutter close and his head tilt back slightly. Hopefully, that's a good reaction so I speed up a little more. My hand's moving much faster across him when I notice a small droplet coming from a slit at the top. Without thinking about it, I lean forward and swipe my tongue across the top, catching the salty droplet. Bruce gasps and his hips jerk, eyes opening and head tilting down to look at me.

"Am I okay?" I ask, pulling away. Maybe I shouldn't have done that.

"Yes, God, yes, Princess. That is perfectly okay." His voice rasps, low and gravelly.

"So….So, I can do it again?" I ask, realizing my hand hasn't stopped this entire time and another droplet has appeared. Bruce's head nods erratically so I lean forward and lick up the small drop again.

I decide, instead of waiting for another droplet to form, I'll just keep my mouth there so, I wrap my lips around him and continue gliding up and down.

"Princess," Bruce grits through his teeth. "Faster," assuming he means my hand, I do so and rest my other against his thigh, feeling him tensing. "Diana, you're going to want to pull away."

"Why?" I ask, my lip moving off of him but my hand not slowing.

"Because I'm about to cum."

"What is that?"

He groans and his hands clench into fists. "It's more of what you've been licking off of me." He grits through his teeth.

"But I like that. Why would I not want more?" I squeeze him harder and return my mouth to him, licking at the little slit when he suddenly calls out my name and begins to fill my mouth with his essence, his cum. I eagerly swallow down what continuously spills from him when he begins to wane. I try to continue pumping him when he grabs my hand and my jaw and pulls me to be standing. He tilts my head back and kisses me thoroughly before pushing me back onto the bed and climbing over me.

He doesn't seem to mind the taste of himself on my tongue as we kiss. I try to snake my hand back down to him but takes both of my hands in one of his and holds them together above my head. Even though I know I could technically break his hold, I don't really wish to. His free hand grabs at my breasts and pinches my nipples, which causes little shrieks to emanate from me. Once my nipples are good and hard, his hand slides further down my body until reaching my burning need. It's an intensified feeling compared to the usual simmering I feel there when I'm around him. Instead of that simmering, I'm on fire, burning and spreading throughout my body. He rolls himself to the side of me, keeping my hands in his grasp as his free hand lightly brushes over me, my hips rising off the bed to follow his hand when it disappears.

His fingers, middle finger to be exact, come back and rub teasing circles against the small ridge above my opening. He releases my restrained hands so he can prop himself up better. My one hand wraps around his neck to hold him to me as he begins to press kisses up and down my neck. My other reaches down for his hand and I encourage him silently to rub faster. Bruce readily speeds up for me before suddenly smacking against me. My hips rise sharply off the bed as the pain and pleasure mix sends sparks running up and down my spine. He resumes his rubbing against me when he fingers begin to dip into the little opening.

A moan falls from my lips when he suddenly pushes his middle finger deeply into my opening, my hips lifting once more. I grab tightly at the hair on the back of his head as his finger begins stroking against a magical spot within me. My hips rise and fall with the movements and I can't bring myself to remain quiet.

Before long, my core begins to tighten. Right before I snap, he pulls his fingers out and smacks at me again before quickly burying two fingers within me this time. I cry out as I fall over the edge, my hand pulling hard enough on his hair that he winces. I immediately let go but he doesn't stop plunging his fingers in and out of me.

"Bruce! Oh, Hera, Bruce!" I cry out as I feel him push me over the edge once more, wasting no time. His fingers finally pull out and he gently resumes rubbing me until I come down from my high.

"What's next?" I ask him and his eyes widen slightly.

"I didn't think you'd want to go any further." He says quietly.

"Of course I do. I'm not losing this opportunity." He nods slowly before rolling back on top of me, something poking into my hip. I cup his jaw and pull him to me for a kiss.

"Are you ready, Princess?" he asks me. I nod my head as he slowly pushes in. He stops for a moment before pushing further in and a pain floods through me. Bruce stops when he feels me tense and buries his head in my neck as he fights to remain still. I can feel how tense he is as I dig my nails in to his shoulders. He waits for a minute while I try to relax. His hips move ever so slightly and I gasp as the pain is quickly replaced with a sharp jolt of pleasure. His hips twitch just a little bit more and I only feel more pleasure.

"Bruce," I whisper into his ear. "Move," his hips slowly push in the rest of the way before I'm completely full of him. He pulls back but before I can protest, he pushes back in, his hips rolling as he repeats the movement.

"Hera," I moan out as he moves in and out of me, repeatedly pushing against that spot within me that had me exploding moments ago.

His face pulls out of my neck as he touches our foreheads together, his face tight with pleasure. As he speeds up, hitting that beautiful spot quicker, I feel myself being pushed closer and closer to the brink once more. "It's so good," I moan into his ear when I suddenly splinter apart, calling his name. He continues to thrust in and out of me but slows down as I tighten around him.

"Diana," he groans in my ear as his speed picks back up and his thrusts become harder, pushing me into the mattress.

"I-I want-" I'm cut off to cry out on a particularly harsh thrust.

"What? What do you want?" Bruce pants in my ear.

"I want t-to be on to-ah, on top," I moan against his shoulder. His hips halt their movement and I feel a shutter lance through him as he grabs my hips and rolls us over, keeping us connected the entire time.

He puts his hands on my hips as I slowly move back and forth, trying to get used to the fact that he feels deeper this way. I move back and forth, grinding against him and hitting that little ridge.

"Do you want me to rub your clit?" Bruce asks darkly as he sees how hard I'm trying to rub against him. His thumb draws to the little ridge-my clit, as he called it- and my hips jerk forward at the contact, making Bruce groan.

"Get back on top," I tell him and he quickly sits up, grabbing me and rolling me back over.

"Did you not like it on top?" He asks as he almost lazily begins thrusting into me.

"It's not that I-ah-didn't like it, more that-ooh-I-ah-like this mor-ooh," I finally stop trying to talk as Bruce begins to pick up speed again. His hips push into me hard and I lift my legs, wrapping them around his waist, which allows him deeper.

"Fuck, Princess," he curses as he thrusts so hard into me; he's pushing us up the mattress. My hands move to his ass and my fingernails dig in. "Fu-huh,"

I'm getting close to falling off the edge again when Bruce seems to swell bigger inside of me and then pin me to the mattress with his hips as warmth rushes through me, triggering my own collapse.

"Bruce!" I scream out as he continues thrusting, making sure I make it through my haze before he comes to a stop.

My hands move up to his hair, gently combing through it as he tries to catch his breath against my neck.

"I love you," I hear him whisper into my damp skin before pressing a kiss against my speeding pulse point.

"Oh, Bruce," I sigh. "I love you, too."

"Don't say too,"

"What?" I ask as he pulls away from my neck.

"Don't say too. It's sounds like your just agreeing with me."

"Fine. I love you," he smiles and it brightens the whole room.

"Stay with me?"

"I'd want nothing more," I agree as he withdraws from me and lies on his back, pulling me against him to lie on his chest. I fall asleep to the steady beating of his heart.

* * *

**A/N: So this idea came from the fact that my friend always accuses Batman of being on steroids. I think he does it just to piss me off but still. Bruce doesn't do steroids. I know it seems unlikely that someone can be as strong and capable as him but Bruce has explained it's from rigorous amounts of both physical and mental training. IT'S NOT BECAUSE HE'S ON STEROIDS! So, with that out of the way, I would like to say I intend on getting back to Children of Arkham at some point in the near future. **

**Thx!**

**AMM**


End file.
